Utsuki
"Kureha! Stop!" -- Utsuki Utsuki ( うつき ) is one of the three protagonists of the game ( the other two being Sakuya and Abe No Seimei ). She is the playable character of Yin Phase. Utsuki is the younger Kureha's sister and Doman's daughter. She and her sickly older sister Kureha go to the mansion in search of their father, who has gone missing after being assigned to exorcise the demons that haunt the manor. Quiet, inquisitive, and intuitive. Utsuki is gentle and understanding. She is also a loving and kind-hearted person. Past Utsuki and Kureha live in complete isolation at the top of a nearby mountain. They are forbidden to leave. Utsuki blames herself for an accident that injured her sister and has been taking care of her since their mother died Yin Phase Utsuki and Kureha enter the Manor in order to find their father. Their starting point is in the circular point of Garden: West. Utstuki noticed that her sister is not feeling well. But Kureha says that she's okay and they must continue in searching for their father, Doman. While checking the place, a tempest will occur and a pagoda falls over.Kureha appears on the other side of the fallen pagoda. Since the way has been blocked, Utsuki needs to find another route. Upon entering the Small Shrine, the twins are seating infront of the Temple Door. As Utsuki approach them, they stop singing to inform her that everyone is dead,and Ayako is the last one living, then run away. Going back to the Manor:Tree, Utsuki finally meets up with Sakuya. As Utsuki watches her perform the "Cleansing" Ritual, a Gaki suddenly attacks and the girl asks Sakuya for help. Sakuya, without hesitation, summons Saiga and defeats the Gaki. Utsuki thanked Sakuya and she explains her reasons for entering the Manor. Sakuya gives her summon cards and in exhange, gives her the Sacred Cloth: Earth. Utsuki finally finds her father in the room with a blood-soaked door. She discovers that Doman is stuffing something into the wocker chest. He gives you the Sacred Cloth: Venus and sends you out to look for your sister. After solving puzzles, Utsuki finally gains access to the Temple. Inside the study area, she finds the source of the chanting voice that can be heard. The Temple priest is infected and dying, and as he warns Utsuki away from the Temple and the manor, one of the Yamabitos kill him. After the strange cutscene that happens in the Main Hall of the Temple, Utsuki wakes up inside the wicker chest in Underground: NE. One of the passages lead to the Nursery, where Doman is watching over a cocoon. He tells Utsuki to enter the chest again. She then, follows Doman and peer through the crevice to see Kureha throw Utsuki's body on the top of the chest. Back at the Nursery, she will see Kureha break a cocoon and open a passage. Again, she follows her. Utsuki speaks with the twins and follows them to the Nursery. To the very back of the room, she sees Kureha and what appears to be Utsuki's bodies on a wicker chest. The twins convince Utsuki to enter the chest with Kureha. Utsuki wakes up in Shrine: Torii. Utsuki , while investigating their home, sees Dokai and follows him. In the Inner Sanctum, the man in yellow is in there, and when she approaches him, he runs away, screaming "I don't want to die!". In the Shrine: Storage, Utsuki will finally fights Dokai. After defeating him, Utsuki can now enter the other part of her room. The room is bloody and has several blood-soaked chests. Utsuki reads Kureha's diary and writes something in the diary. In the Shrine: Tree, the twins are there, although one of them seems to be dead. The surviving twin tells you to go to the Mulberry Tree. Utsuki remembers that this is where the accident happened. In the flashback, Kureha was seen holding on the broken rope ladder. Utsuki, who holds the top of the ladder, was surprised by the Twins who suddenly appeared in her back. Because of this, Utsuki suddenly released in her hand the rope. Making Kureha falls and die. After the flashback, she dives off the cliff, but lands safely in Underground: Cliff. Utsuki is back again in the Underground. Inside, she finds the twins sitting next to the chest and tells her that a new life is about to emerge. At the library, Doman tells Utsuki that the twins killed Kureha and put her in the chest, then tells her to give in to her urges and merge with someone else. Once inside the Main Cellar, Utsuki walks to where the twin is sitting. She saw Sakuya and tries to merge with her. Yang Phase Utsuki's first appearance in Yang Phase, is of course, at the Manor: Tree where she was saved by Sakuya. When Sakuya completed the disks and spikes, Utsuki is seen again at the Manor: Tree with Doryo. Doryo decides to help her find Kureha. After the investigation of Sakuya in the Temple, Utsuki, with Sakuya, Doryo and Kureha manages to go to the shrine where the sisters live. Utsuki helps Sakuya in attaching a rope ladder, so the girl can reach the shrine. Her last appearance in the phase is when she tries to merge with Sakuya. Kuon Phase Playing as Abe No Seimei, Utsuki remains in the Nursery. When Seimei found her, Utsuki stop Saigi from attacking the Onmyoji. Seimei is impressed of the Summon Card. Utsuki tells her that it is her last card and that she burns all the hanging corpses to escape the craving for blood and flesh. After the fight of Doman and Seimei, Utsuki loses herself and abducts the body of her own father and then enters the chest. Ending After Utsuki entered the chest with her father, Doman, Sakuya stopped Seimei from destroying the chest. She explained that Utsuki has never been in the outside world because her father tricked her. Seimei called Sakuya a stubborn kid and left her with the spikes. During the credits, it is clearly seen that Utsuki is reborn and became a child again and she is under the care of Sakuya. Sakuya even mentioned that Utsuki has the freedom to choose where does she wants to live. Trivias *The name Utsuki means serious-minded, responsible, and stable. This name, when combined with the last name, can frustrate happiness, contentment, and success, as well as cause health weaknesses in the fluid systems, and worry or mental tension. *In the cutscene where Utsuki reads Kureha's diary, she writes in the last page: "Today, I killed Utsuki." *In unlocking the Mini-Game Sugoroku, two pieces of the board game must be found. The Sugoroku Pieces can be found in the Yin Phase, in the room with the Seal: Neptune. *Some fans are saying that the Yin Phase is just a flashback of Utsuki when she was still alive. Gallery Kuon-20040817035729000 640w.jpg|Utsuki at Kureha's side. Kuon-20040817035730437 640w.jpg|Utsuki in Yellow Background. Kuon-20040817035716953 640w.jpg|Utsuki in the Mansion's Temple. Kuon.jpg|Utsuki as seen in the cover of the game. kuon-20050823020528836-1212297_640w.jpg kuon-20050823020529398-1212298_640w.jpg kuon-20050823020530992-1212301_640w.jpg Category:Characters